Flandre's Perfect Day
by Kimyona Baka Deviyel
Summary: Miss Flandre enjoys her perfect day. Or, it was perfect. This is a b-day story for Scarlet Devil Crystal.


It was a sunny day outside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The birds were chirping, Patchouli was reading, as usual, and Marisa was "borrowing" books.

Then you have Flandre, sitting all alone in the basement. She hummed a little tune while listening to Sakuya yelling at Meiling. She should have never mentioned anything about pads…poor was perfectly content, however, because today's the perfect day. Nothing can ruin it. It was all hers. She held onto it tightly, and she wasn't letting go.

"Maybe we should ask Miss Flandre for her opinion, Sakuya-sama. Of course she'll agree with me!" she overheard Meiling say.

"Good idea, Meiling." Flandre sighed. She didn't feel like dealing with Meiling and Sakuya. It was her perfect day! She straightened out her dress and sat on her bed, paitently waiting.

"Miss Flandre! It's me, Meiling!"Flandre turned her head to see Meiling and Sakuya.

"Uh, when did you two get here?"

"Just now!"

"Okay…what do you want?"

Meiling took a deep breath. "Now, Miss Flandre, please agree with the fact that Sakuya uses pad. Maybe if you tell her, she'll stop denying it."

"I do not use pads, Miss Flandre. I'm perfectly content with-"

"LIES!" Meiling yelled. Sakuya glared at her and Flandre laughed.

"Ya know Sakuya, I think I have to agree with Meiling. I think everyone would agree with Meiling." Flandre smirked. Sakuya just stared at her with disbelief. Meiling boasted this superior look.

"Haha, Sakuya-san! Told ya I was right! Now, let's go bother Patchy and Koakuma-san."Meiling happy skipped away. Sakuya dreadfully followed her.

"I love messing with Sakuya and her pad problem," Flandre thought aloud. "It's so evilly fun."Flandre went back to humming her little tune when her sister, Remilia, enter the room.

"Hi big sister Remi!"

"Hello, little sister Flan-chan. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay. I'm enjoying my perfect day."

"Your perfect day, huh? That's nice. Do want you me to make it better?"

"Uh, sure sis."

"Okay. Patchy, come downstairs!"Suddenly Patchouli came downstairs, walking gracefully in the room with a giant book in her hand.

"Patchy, how 'bout you read Flan-chan the history of Gensokyo?"

"Oh, why of course, Remi. I will be glad to showcase the extensive history of the great Gensokyo to Miss Flandre."

"Uh, that's okay Patchouli. I don't need to know-"

"In the wonderful and mysterious beginning…"

"Oh no…"

* * *

"…And that's the history of Gensokyo. That concludes out 8-hour history session."

"Thank you, Patchy."

"You're welcome, Remi." Patchouli gracefully left the room. Flandre yawned.

"That was a good lesson, Flannie. Maybe tomorrow she can teach you some math lessons, hm?"

"Uh, no thanks sis. I think I may take a nap."

"'Kay!"Remilia flew away. Flandre curled into a ball on her bed and got ready to take a nap. Today was beginning to have a few flaws. It was supposed to perfect! Flandre slowly closed her eyes…

"_Miss Flandre Scarlet_." a voice cooed.

Flandre shivered.

"_Flandre_."

"Where's my teddy bear…" Flandre mumbled.

"FLAN-CHAN!"

"Huh? Who's there? Don't make me kill you!"

"Relax, Miss Flandre. It's me, Koakuma."

"And I'm Marisa!"Flandre glanced behind her to see Marisa Kirisame. She had a bunch of books in her arms and tried to hold a broom in her hand.

"If you see Patchouli, tell her that I "borrowed" these books, 'kay?"

"Uh, alright. What do you two want?"

"Well I'm here because Patchy suddenly had this urge to tell me about Gensokyo's history. I did not feel like listening to it, so as soon as Patchy went to get some coffee, I immediately left. I decided to visit you." Koakuma brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So, Miss Scarlet, how do you do?"

"Well I can tell you how I feel!" Marisa yelled. "Being a magician is tiring work, and I'm extremely tired!" Marisa flopped onto Flandre's bed.

"Nightie-night!"Flandre and Koakuma stared at the sleeping Marisa. Koakuma was puzzled, and Flandre was beginning to be irritated by Marisa's snoring.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the window. Nine knocks to be specific.

"Not this baka…"

"Flandre! Let me in!" Cirno, the ice fairy yelled.

"No! Go away!"

"C'mon! I'm bored."

"So?"

"Please, Flan-chan."

"I'll give you to the count of nine to get away from the window."

"Okay!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

Marisa snored louder. Koakuma began to read a book.

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Here comes the lucky number!" Cirno gleefully said.

"Nine. GO AWAY YOU BAKA!"

"Hey, I'm not a baka! Bye-bye." Cirno left.

Flandre sighed. Her day seems to have lost her perfection. She was extremely furious. She told Koakuma to leave and threw Marisa out of the window. Flandre stared down at the floor. Her day used to be perfect, but now it's not. Remilia walked back into room, only to see her little sister crying.

"What's wrong?"

"My perfect day is ruined! It has so many flaws, it's not fair!"

"Aw…little sister, it doesn't matter whether your day is perfect or not. You're perfect anyway. You have no flaws whatsoever, and it doesn't matter whether your day is perfect. Just stay the perfect little Flandre Scarlet, 'kay?"

"Oh…alright."

"Now, do you wanna go mess with Sakuya about her pad problem?"

"Heh, yeah!"

Remilia grabbed Flandre's hand. Flandre smiled. Maybe her day was perfect after all.

* * *

Yayz! This was my first ever Touhou story and a birthday fic for Scarlet Devil Crystal. I don't know a whole bunch about Touhou (I'm still learning), so no flames please!Happy birthday Scarlet! *Gives you a Tenshi doll*


End file.
